Keep Holding On
by casualtyfan93
Summary: different take on when Warren was in hospital and what happens with Adam/Kirsty/Nita throughout.. This is my first fic so be nice! Please let me know whar you think! SHould I carry on?
1. Chapter 1

Keep Holding On.

I opened my eyes; I was curled up on the bed in the on-call room. It was the middle of the day, but I was so tired and that's one of the positive things about working in a hospital- there's always a place to lie down if you need to.

I noticed I was still in my scrubs with the stethoscope round my neck and then realised that I still had a couple of hours left of my shift. Great. As I looked in the mirror and tidied my hair, I saw I had a message on my phone; it was from Nita. I've gone to see Dad. See you later x

I shivered slightly at the thought of her being left alone with him. Surely he wouldn't hurt her though would he? I put my phone in my pocket and walked out of the room, back into the busy life of the emergency department.

"Kirsty." It was Adam; he noticed me walking towards reception. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better..er, have you seen Nita today?" I asked.

"She popped up earlier to see you but I said you were having a rest. Why?"

"She's gone to see Warren."

"And you're not happy with that? She loves her Dad Kirsty, you can't stop her from seeing him."

"It's not that...what if.. what if he does something to her too?"

"You mean.. abuse her?"

"Keep your voice down... I want to believe that he wouldn't... but I don't know anymore."

"Well.. do you want me to go down there? See what's happening?"

"Yeah, coz that's gonna go down well isn't it? I'll go."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"I'll be fine. He won't hurt me while Nita's there." I knew I was kidding myself, but I had to say something.

"Fine. But call me if there's any trouble okay."

"Yes. Now get back to work." I smiled and anxiously made my way down to the physch ward.

"Mum!" Nita called as she saw me walking down the corridor towards Warren's room. "Dad's getting better. They said he can come home in the next few days!" It made me so happy seeing her face light up, but the thing she was happy about, I wasn't too sure.

"Come on then. He wants to see you." Nita took my hand and led the way into his room.

"Kirsty." He seemed breathless and his voice was rough. He put his hand out, waiting for me to hold it. My mouth went dry and I started to shake slightly as I slowly walked towards him and clasped my hand into his.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Not now hey Warren." I loosened my grip and gradually pulled my hand away, sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"I said.. what happened?" he breathed.

"You fell." I looked at Nita who looked slightly worried.

"You pushed me, didn't you?"

"What? You know I didn't.. I was.." At this point, I had stood up and started to move away from him.

"Don't lie!" He tried with all his strength to get out of bed but his arms just gave way.

"Warren.. look. You're not well and you're very weak. You need to rest."

"Weak? You really think I'm weaker than you? Well you're gonna find out when I'm out of here Kirsty. And no one is gonna be able to help you."

"Dad.. stop it. You're scaring me." I turned to look at Nita and I swear I've never seen so much terror in her eyes before. She was scared of him and there was nothing I could do to help.

"Can't you see you're frightening her?" I said to him, scared of what he might try to do next.

"She doesn't have to watch."

"Nita darling, go and get a drink or something. I won't be long. I promise." I gave her a faint smile, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay, but I knew that was beyond my wishes. As soon as she had disappeared round the corner, Warren grabbed my arm.

"I'm gonna show you who's weak.. and your good old doctor friend won't be able to help you this time." He was right up close to my face, but that I was used to. He pulled my arm so tight that I actually thought he might break it, and with the other hand he grabbed my chin, gripping his fingers around my jaw. It was times like this when I wish Adam was here to see what he was really like.

Nita's P.O.V

Dad really scared me. I've heard him shout but never like that. He was threatening Mum and I think he was going to hurt her.

I was waiting by reception for her to come back, but I started to get worried when she wouldn't turn up. It was then that I saw Adam. Him and Mum were good friends, surely he could help couldn't he?

"Adam." I said, tapping him on the back.

"Nita. What are you.. I thought you were with your Dad."

"I was.. but I need your help. It's Mum. I think he's going to hurt her."

"I knew I shouldn't have let her go on her own... come on." We started walking back to the ward where Dad was. "He really scared me Adam... I've never seen him like this before."

I was so glad I saw Adam there and then because as soon as we got to Dad's room, we noticed he had his hands around Mum's neck, shouting right in her face. I didn't know if I was dreaming or whether this was actually my Dad. Was he really capable of hurting Mum so much?

"Dad! What are you doing?" I shouted, as he turned to look at me and Adam standing in the doorway. Mum look terrified and I didn't know what to do.

"If you don't let go of her now, I'm gonna call security." Adam threatened, slowly moving closer towards them.

"Oh. Look, Doctor Trueman to the rescue." Warren breathed heavily.

"Warr.. Mr Clements. Your condition could be very serious, and you're not helping yourself by getting all worked up. You need to rest as much as you can."

"Warren, please." Kirsty pleaded. "Not in front of Nita."

There was a short silence, before Warren finally let go of Kirsty and pushed her away. She just looked at Adam and ran out, crying.

"Mum. Wait." I called after her.

"Nita. Don't leave me." Dad replied. But I was too scared to stay with him by myself. Instead, I decided to follow Mum.

Adam's P.O.V

I've never seen anybody look so scared and that was definitely hard to admit being a doctor and all that. The fear in Kirsty's eyes was heartbreaking and seeing Nita have to watch it all was even worse. What kind of man can do that to their family? I needed to get to the bottom of this and do something about it.. even if Kirsty wasn't prepared to.

"Come on. Get back into bed. You need to rest." I tried to help Warren but he refused.

"Don't you touch me!" he hissed.

"I'm your doctor and it's my job to look after you, but if you're not going to cooperate, then I'm afraid I've got better things to do." I didn't have time for people like him but I had no choice, he was my patient.

"You.. you stay away from my wife and you stay away from my daughter."

"What are you threatening me now too? You know what. I don't have time for this, I have other patients who actually want my care.. and if you ask me. You're still lucky you've got a wife!" I said and walked out, back up to reception.

"Tess. Have you seen Kirsty?"

"No, but I saw Nita go towards the ladies'... oh, if you do happen to find her, remind her that she's still working!"

"Er, yeah. Whatever." I rushed towards the toilets and a little relieved when I saw Nita sitting outside, talking to someone.

"Nita."

"It's Mum. She won't come out. I'm worried about her."

"I'll talk to her. Go and wait in the staffroom and I'll come and see you in a bit... and if anyone asks, tell them I let you." I smiled reassuringly at the young girl as she walked away, leaving me with Kirsty and a door in between us both.

"Kirsty.. It's Adam. Are you alright?" I knocked on the cubicle door. "Kirsty?"

"Just leave me alone." She cried.

"Please, open the door. I need to check you're okay.."

"It's nothing."  
"What just happened didn't look like nothing to me... come on. Nobody's here, it's just me."

After a few seconds, the door clicked open and I pushed it to see Kirsty sat on the floor, her head buried in her knees.  
"Kirst.. let me help you." I held out my hand to pull her up and after a hesitation she accepted it and stood up, leaning against the door frame. "Are you okay?.. actually, don't answer that. It's a stupid question. Look, what happened in there, you need to do something about it otherwise it's just gonna get worse.

"You shouldn't have had to see that."

"Kirsty.. he could have killed you! And Nita. She was terrified. She's really worried about you you know. Why don't you talk to her, explain what's been happening. She'll understand."

"What am I supposed to say exactly Adam? Huh? Should I tell her that her Dad's a wife beater who couldn't care less about his family.. coz that's really gonna make her understand isn't it?"

"If you love her then you need to tell her... she'll understand, I promise."

"Where is she?"

"In the staffroom, I told her to wait there... it will all be okay. I promise." I put my arms out and pulled her into a hug.

"What am I gonna do about him?.. I can't just cut him out of our lives. Nita needs her Dad.. and I need my husband."

"Are you insane? Kirsty, everytime you go back to him, he beats you."

"I've been coping for two years, I'm sure I can carry on coping." I could tell she was lying.

"But you can't though can you?.. You've changed Kirst, you used to be so happy, so cheerful, but now..."

"Now what?... Oh, I get it. You preferred me when I was happy because you didn't have to look after me.. well, I can look after myself thanks."

"That's not what I meant."

"I need to talk to Nita." Kirsty pulled away from me and ran out towards the staff room. Why did I always have to put my foot in it?

Kirsty's P.O.V

If Adam hadn't come in then, I don't know what would have happened.. but that was the last thing on my mind. I felt so sorry for Nita, the terror in her eyes was heart-rending, she should never have had to see that. But, would she now finally understand what was going on? For weeks she thought I was the bad one, constantly being nasty to Warren, when he was the one beating the life out of me!

"Nita." I said, walking into the staffroom to see her sitting on the sofa, looking worried.

"Mum...are you okay?" she asked as I sat down beside her. "I'm fine, but more importantly, are you?"

"Why did he do that to you? I don't understand."

"I'm sorry Nita.. you should have never had to have seen that. And to answer your question.. I don't know why he does it. He's ill and he just gets angry."

"But why did he hurt you?"

"Look, Nita. There's something you should know... your Dad.. he erm... he's been abusing me for the last two years. I don't know how and I don't know why he does it, but ever since the crash he's been so different."

"So, you're saying Dad hits you all the time?.. but why would he do that? There must be a reason."

"he just gets paranoid and lashes out at me..!"

"I don't believe you! Why would he? Dad wouldn't do that!"

"Nita.. why would I make something like this up? You and Adam are the only people who know."

"Adam knew before me!"

"I didn't want to hurt you! I knew it would break your heart. Just please, try and understand."

"Well if you won't tell me the reason, then Dad will!" Nita stood up and walked out of the staffroom.

"Nita!"

"Kirsty. You're needed in resus.." Jay said.

"I'm on it."

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." I lied and followed him to resus.

"Kirsty.. I'm sorry." I heard Adam try to apologise, but I was trying to concentrate on the patient.

"Kirsty, can you get hold of theatre please?" Dr Lyons asked.

"Yeah." I replied and picked up the phone, noticing that Adam was still looking at me. I gave him one of my looks to say 'what you looking at?' and he turned away, looking quite confused.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing we could do. Her injuries were very severe.. I'm sorry." This was the worst bit of my job- telling people that their loved ones had died. She was only young- died in a car crash, her poor parents. I couldn't even begin to imagine how they were feeling. If that was Nita.. it doesn't bare thinking about. "You're welcome to go and see her." I said, leading the way to recuss.

"Poor guys." I sighed, walking over to Jay.

"I know.. she had such a short life as well... how's your husband?"

"Don't even go there."

"Sorry.. I didn't mean.."

"It's okay. I forgive you. You're Jay Faldren after all." I smiled.

"Hah, got you smiling..."

I have to admit, Jay was a good friend. Ever since my first day he's looked out for me. Maybe it's because he's a nurse too, I don't know.

"Kirsty.. can I have a word?" It was Adam again.

"What?" I asked, as he pulled me over to the side.

"How did it go with Nita?"

"Like you care."

"Of course I care... what did she say?"

"Not a lot.. but she's clearly on his side. She's with him now."

"What? After what happened earlier?.. Do you want me to go and check on them?"

"No.. just leave them. He wouldn't hurt her, I know he wouldn't."

"Kirst.."

"Honestly.. Adam. Please. For me, just stay away from them."

"Okay.. I'm sorry about earlier too."

"Forget it... I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment."

"Yeah, of course you have... look, you know I'm here yeah? Whenever you want to talk, I'll listen."

"Yeah, so you keep saying... I better go and check on Nita."

"Call me if you need me yeah?"

"Oh Adam, if anyone asks I'm on my break." I said quietly, smiling and walking off.

Nita's P.O.V

How on earth could Mum keep something like that from me? She says she didn't want to hurt me, but I think that's just an excuse. I've seen the way she looks at him all the time, it's like she hates him. Maybe she's hurt him before.. maybe that's why Dad's turned so angry recently. There has to be a reason and I needed to find out.

"Dad." I said, anxiously walking into his room where he was trying to get out of bed.

"Nita. Give us a hand will you?"

"Be careful.. Adam says you should be resting." I helped him back into a comfortable position.

"I don't have to listen to anything he says."

"He's trying to make you better Dad... and Mum."

"Your mum doesn't give a toss about me... she's too busy sleeping with that doctor friend of hers."

"What do you mean?"

"She's been having an affair with Adam behind my back."

"They're just friends... she loves you."

"If you don't believe me, go and ask her yourself."

"Is that why you hit her?"

"I'm sorry you had to see that Nita.. it was an accident. Just, go and talk to your slut of a mother and maybe she'll tell you the truth."

By this point, he was starting to get angry again and I was a little bit worried that he might touch me, but I couldn't think like that, I could never believe that my Dad would hit me.

"Dad. Can I ask you something?" I said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah, course."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do.. you're my little girl aren't you?" he replied and hugged me.

"And Mum?"

"yeah." He said.

"I'll come and see you later yeah, there's someone I need to speak to." I kissed Dad on the forehead and left his room, making my way back up to the emergency department.

"Nita. I was just on my way to see you."

"Yeah well I don't want to see you." I sighed as I bumped into Mum in the corridor.

"Nita.. what's up? What has Dad said to you?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Don't act all innocent... are you sleeping with Adam?"

"What?.. No! What on earth gave you that idea?"

"Dad told me."

"Oh well I might have guessed."

"So is it true or not?"

"Nita.. I would never cheat on your Dad, not ever and I never have. Adam's just a good friend, he's been there for me recently, and you aswell."

"But why would Dad make something like that up?"

"Since the fire.. he hasn't been the same. He still has nightmares about it and he gets so paranoid about silly little things. He's not well Nita and it's going to take a long time for him to recover and that's why he needs us to look after him."

"So you're not gonna leave him?"

"No, of course I won't."

Kirsty's P.O.V

I wanted to leave him, I really did. I had had enough of him beating me, but I had to stay for Nita's sake. It would break her heart if we split up especially when her Dad's in hospital, she loves him so much. But I cannot believe he put that stupid idea of me having an affair in my daughter's head.

"Why don't you go and get a bite to eat. I haven't got long till my shift ends. I'll give you a call when I'm done."

"Fine." Nita replied and walked off.

I decided that I needed to talk to Adam, so I made my way to his office.

"Come in."

"Adam.. I need to talk to you."

"Course. What can I do for you?" he asked, as I closed the door behind me.

"I don't think it's possible.. us, I mean. I have to put Nita first. I'm going to look after Warren and help him get better. I'm sorry." I explained. I felt so guilty, Adam had been a rock to me these last few weeks and I now I was throwing it all back in his face, but it was the only way of keeping my family together for Nita's sake, even though it's not what I wanted.

"Come here." Adam smiled and took my hand as we hugged each other.

**Here's the next update. I'm not quite sure where to go with it? Should I stick to a similar plotline about warren dying then get kirsty and adam together after? or something different? Ideas and views appreciated! thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Kirsty's P.O.V 

When my shift ended that afternoon, I made my way to see how Warren was. I felt that I shouldn't, but I had to, for Nita. But you can just imagine the horror on my face when I noticed he wasn't there. I frantically searched for my phone and rang Nita.

"Nita, where are you?"

"I'm in the cafe upstairs, why what's wrong Mum?.. how's Dad?"

"Yeah.. he's, he's doing okay... look, you just stay there okay, I won't be long. I'll be up in a bit." I hung up and anxiously ran back up to the ED and found Adam walking towards reception.

"Adam.. Warren, he's gone."

"I know, I've just alerted security."

"You've seen him?"

"He turned up in reception earlier looking for you.. what's going on Kirsty? He shouldn't even be out of his ward."

"I don't know but we need to find him."

"Okay, he can't have gone far. I'll take upstairs and you check the cubicles."

"Okay." I replied, worried as I walked towards cubicle one.

Five minutes later, I decided to check the gents' just in case he had collapsed in there or something and luckily, there he was, slumped up against the toilet door, by the sink.

"Warren. There you are. You had us all worried there...are you okay?" I asked him, walking closer to him. "Come on. Up you get." I helped him up although I'm not sure why I bothered. "look at me, are you okay?" There was no reply, and the next thing I know, he had punched me in the face and I fell to the floor.

"You lied to me." He breathed, as I struggled to get up. "You promised you'd never leave me." He added, as I noticed my lip was bleeding. "You're leaving me and you're taking my daughter. You lied then and you're lying now." We looked each other in the eye as his voice got more threatening, but I wasn't scared anymore. I've been through so much with him, I wasn't scared of him one bit. "Didn't you you bitch? Because of my illness, you wanted me dead.. didn't ya?" he shouted, as I finally managed to climb to my feet and as I did and tried to walk out, he grabbed my arm. "Didn't ya? Don't walk away from me.."

I managed to pull away and walked out, not saying anything. That was it, the last straw. "Don't walk away from me.. Kirsty." He called after me, but it was too late. I was gone.

"Noel, get Kirsty down here now." Zoe demanded as they wheeled Warren into recuss a while later. "He was found collapsed in the corridor."

"Mum.. are you okay?" Nita asked as she saw Kirsty in the carpark.

"Yeah."

"He did that didn't he?... I'm sorry for being such a cow earlier."

"You have got nothing to be sorry for.. come here." Kirsty replied as she hugged Nita.

"I love you."

"I love you too darling... right, we better get going."

"Where?"

"Parents evening."

"But I do wanna see Dad."

"No come on. We both need a break from this place." Kirsty said as they both got into her car, but just as she drove away, Adam ran out, looking for her.

"Kirsty.. wait, wait." He shouted, placing his hands on front of the bonnet, causing her to stop. At that point she knew what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rise and shine." Kirsty smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed where Adam was sleeping. "I made you a cuppa." She said as he sat up in bed.

"Thanks."

"Thank you again for staying last night... with Nita away, I just didn't wanna be on my own."

"Come here." Adam said softly and put his arm out so Kirsty could hug him.

An hour later, they arrived at work and Kirsty was on her phone leaving Nita a message.

"Give me a ring when you can.. okay, bye." She said as she hung up.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Adam.

"yeah." She smiled and walked into the ED.

Later that day, a young boy was bought into the ED with a broken jaw after being 'attacked' by one of his so-called mates at school, but that wasn't the half of it. Adam and Kirsty were checking him over when Nita walked in with a can of drink for the boy.

"Nita, what are you doing here?" Kirsty asked.

"Sorry Mrs Clements, this wasn't the way I was planning on meeting you for the first time." said the boy.

"Adam, Kirsty. There's someone here to see you." Interrupted Noel.

"I'm sorry to come by your work like this, you must be really busy." Apologised the police inspector.

"no problem." Adam lied.

"I just need to ask a few more questions regarding your husband."

"haven't we been over everything already?" asked Kirsty.

"It shouldn't take long.. as Doctor Trueman was Mr Clements' physician, there is a few things that we'll need to go over."

"Yeah, of course." Adam replied.

"And I'll need to talk to your daughter at some point."

"My daughter? What for?"

"There are just a few blanks that need filling in."

"Don't you think she's been through enough already?"

The inspector looked suspicious as Adam touched Kirsty's arm as a sign of reassurance.

"I'm afraid it's essential. The quicker all this gets resolved, the quicker we can leave you alone."

"yeah well like you said, we are very busy so.." Kirsty began.

"You get lunch breaks don't you?"

"Well yes, usually around one but it depends on.."

"I'll be back around one then." The inspector smiled, cutting Kirsty off.

"Haven't they got more important things to do than harass a grieving fourteen year old?" Kirsty said quietly.

"I'm sure it's just routine." Adam replied.

"Yeah.. listen. They might ask you if there was any history.. you know with me and Warren..just please don't mention anything."

"You're saying you want me to lie to the police?"

"No, no it's not lying. It's just, it's not relevant is it? I don't want people to think of me as a.." she made sure nobody was listening. "as a battered wife. It's humiliating and it will just drag the whole thing out and they'll never leave me and Nita alone."

"But you haven't got anything to hide, so why don't we just..."

"She's been through enough.. please Adam. For me."

"You know you shouldn't let them get away with this." Kirsty said to Rich. "You could press charges.

"It's just a schoolyard scrap. There's no point making a fuss."

"Well you could get them expelled."

"No, it's fine.. I need to use the toilet. Can I?"

"Yeah sure. Just down the corridor.."

There was an awkward silence as Rich walked out of the cubicle.

"What?" Kirsty asked Adam who was staring at her.

"if he doesn't wanna say anything?"

"Well they shouldn't be able to just get away with it."

"We don't know what happened."

"It doesn't take a genius to work it out. He's obviously being bullied... bloody scumbags, honestly."

"Right, look. I'm gonna try and find this copper, might as well get it over with." Adam walked out.

"What about history?"

"I'm sorry." Adam said.

"Mr Clements, bad history, medically."

"Oh, yes, I suppose."

"It seems pretty clear what happened. Man was ill, he had a lot of falls, just one of those things poor sod... Mr and Mrs Clements, was their relationship amicable at the time of death would you say?" the copper asked.

"As far as I know.. I mean they were married so.."

"Obviously. You know what they say, sometimes marriage isn't a word, it's a sentence. So there wasn't any disharmony between them?"

"I was just his physician so.."

"You have a close relationship with Miss Clements don't you?... as colleagues."

"Yeah I suppose you could say that."

"So there wasn't any history of domestic violence, or anything of that sort?"

"no.. not as far as I'm aware." Adam lied.

"Great.. as soon as I've spoken to Nurse Clements, we can wrap up the enquiry... thank you for all your help Doctor Trueman." The police woman said as she walked out.

"Nita. Do you know Rich doesn't want to do anything about this assault?"

"yeah well that's up to him isn't it?"

"Well can't you make him see sense? We can do something about this, press charges, talk to the school."

"Just leave it Mum." Nita shouted and walked off.

"So how long have you been seeing him then?" Kirsty asked, changing the subject.

"A few weeks."

"And is it.. going well?"

"Yeah fine thanks, not that it's any of your business."

"Of course it's my business, you're only fourteen." Kirsty said quietly.

"Well maybe it's not my personal life you should be worrying about Mum." Kirsty looked confused as Nita walked off.

"Where are your parents then?" Adam asked Rich.

"It's just me and my Dad. He's still not picking up."

"Please tell me you at least threw one punch back."

"I'm a lover not a fighter."

"Do you know how to punch?"

"What?"

"Well if you don't know what you're doing, then you're liable to break your hand."

"I'm a peaceful warrior."

"I'm no Rocky Balboa.. you do know who that is right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not saying you go looking for trouble, I'm just saying next time you'll have a better idea of how to defend yourself... okay stand up. I'll show you what I mean."

"No, really."

"Come on... I want you to make a fist for me. Show me what you've got... that's no good. You need to tuck your thumb under the knuckles like that. With your thumb inside, you're just gonna break it, if you get drunk you'll end up with a busted hand coz you won't have a clue how to throw a.."

"It was Nita okay!" Rich admitted.

Adam looked stunned as Rich continued to rub his hurting jaw.

"Well the xray shows you've suffered a fracture just below the joint." Adam explained.

"Meaning?" Nita asked.

"Meaning that you've broken your jaw. You will need surgery to rewire it and we'll need to send you upstairs to deal with facial injuries. You will need a general anaesthetic which means you need permission from your next of kin. Did you get onto your Dad?"

"I left a voicemail, I'll try again in a minute."

"I can give him a call if you like.. just pop his number down there... Nita wait!" Adam said, after Nita walked off.

"Look, Rich told me what happened."

"it was just an accident."

"I know how you must be feeling right now.."

"No you have no idea how I'm feeling right now." Nita shouted and ran out, pushing Kirsty on her way.

"Nita? What's going on?"

"There's something you should know about Rich' injury."

"What the hell is this?" Kirsty grabbed a cigarette out of Nita's hand and stubbed it out.

"What does it look like?"

"Adam told me about what happened with Rich. You know he's gonna need facial surgery because of this, what were you thinking?"

"It was just an accident." Nita shouted as she tried to walk away.

"No, you're not walking away, we're gonna talk about this." Kirsty pulled her back.

"Stop grabbing me."

"Nita, what is going on?"

"You wanna know do you? I saw you and Adam this morning.. you're disgusting! I pushed Rich because he wanted to have sex with me and I said no okay, coz I don't wanna end up a dirty slag like you!" Suddenly, Kirsty slapped Nita but immediately felt guilty afterwards. "Nita.. no, I'm so sorry."

"I might get back in touch with you." The police woman said to Adam. "I might need you to make a statement for coroner's court."

"Court?"

"it's just a routine part of the enquiry..I'm assuming that's alright?"

"Er, yeah."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No, I.."

"This is a police investigation, if you're hiding something there could be serious consequences."

Adam closed the door and took a deep breath.

"You know before you were asking me about the relationship between Kirsty.. Mr and Mrs Clements?"

"Yeah."

"I think there might have been some issues there."

"Issues?"

"I'm not sure if there's anything to it but I think he might of... hit her, sometimes."

"I asked you not to say anything." Kirsty said, walking up to Adam after speaking to the police. "You've made me out to be the beaten wife and given her a motif."

"Kirsty, I did what you asked. I didn't say anything. She started telling me about making a statement in coroner's court and I thought why not tell the truth? And incidentally Kirsty, what were you doing hitting Nita in the carpark?"

"What? How did you?.. No, no no. That has nothing to do with anything. I have never done that before, I just lost it for a second."

"Exactly, you lost it and... I found Warren at the bottom of the stairs."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If I lie in court, that's perjury, you can't ask me to do that and if you've got nothing to hide then there's no reason not to tell the truth. Is there?"

"How can you even think that about me?" Kirsty asked, as tears started to well up in the corner of her eyes. "I had nothing to do with Warren's death.. all you had to do was ask." Kirsty added and walked off, shaking her head.

"Come on love, let's go home." Kirsty said to Nita in the car park ten minutes later.

"I can make my own way back thanks."

"I'm really sorry. I'm so ashamed of myself. I don't think I should have come back to work today and you shouldn't have gone to school, we're not ready.. come on. We'll go and get some chips or something."

"You're just gonna buy me a happy meal and make everything okay?"

Kirsty sat down next to her daughter.

"I don't know what you think you saw with me and Adam.. but nothing happened. He stayed over because.. because it's been a really hard week and I just didn't wanna be on my own. Can you understand that?.. Come on love, let's go home and we can talk about it properly."

"Fine.. whatever." Nita replied.

Later that night, Kirsty heard a noise, so went to check if Nita was okay.

"Nita.. Nita darling, are you awake?" she said quietly, going into her bedroom. She looked in a draw to find it was empty and then realised the little piece of paper lying on the bed. She picked up, afraid of what it was going to say, so she anxiously opened it, to find the words '_bye Mum.' _written on it.


End file.
